Amar después de la muerte (GrimmHime)
by NovaSenpai
Summary: Después de la guerra sangrientas el espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez y la humana Orihime Inoue comenzaron con una extraña relación, pero no todo fue color de rosa. Orihime veía a Ichigo como un amor imposible, el espada se fue a vivir al mundo humano para criar a su hija, ¿Orihime pierde la vida? ¿Por qué Ichigo se alejó de Orihime? El comienzo de una nueva raza. grimmhime ichihime


**Hola, soy nueva en esto así que si tienen criticas constructivas las acepto gustosa. No soy escritora así que no espero ofender a nadie.**

 **Me motive a subir esta fic porque me gusta mucho la pareja que hace Grimmjow y Orihime siempre pensé ¿Qué hubiera sido si esta pareja fuera canónica? Me encanta el Ichihime por eso es fic también tiene algo de ello. Más adelante subiere fics de Ichihime que se me han ocurrido. Y bueno es fic se lo quiero dedicar a alguien muy especial, una persona que me motivó a escribir mis ideas locas… y me da algo de vergüenza porque es mi primer fic y no sé qué tan bien salga todo eso, pero… que hoy este fic este publicado es totalmente su crédito así que** Merry Beaker Fractale **muchas gracias por el apoyo y espero no decepcionarte jajajaja y si por casualidad están leyendo este fic y no han leído un fic de** Merry Beaker Fractale **por Dios vayan y léanlos. Bueno y este fic lo quería publicar ayer que era el cumple de Grimmjow, pero se me complicaron un poco las cosas. En fin, ahora sí pasen y lean.**

 **ohhh lo olvide! es fic está ubicado después de la guerra sangrienta y a pesar de que tiene unos ligeros spoilers de la novela** Can´t fear your own world **que es realidad no es muchos spoilers pero bueno. también tiene algo de OoC sobre todo en Grimmjow y Orihime pero pues creo que las situación los hace cambiar, más adelante leerán la razón.**

 **Disclamer: Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo. La historia es mía.**

Aprendiendo amar después de la muerte.

Capítulo 1

El cielo ya se tornaba de tonos naranjas, mientras él perdido en sus pensamientos se dirigía a la tienda de Urahara. minutos más tarde ya en la puerta del lugar fue recibido con un saludo muy efusivo departe de viejo del rubio. Grimmjow estaba algo confundido sin saber la razón del por qué la mujer lo citó en ese lugar.

-¿Dónde está? - Preguntó el espada con algo de molestia en su voz por la mirada burlona del rubio con sombrero

-¿Donde esta quien Grimmjow-San? Lo decía mientras se escondía tras su abanico.

-ya sabes… ¡la mujer! Decía el espada blanqueando los ojos mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-jejeje Orihime-chan no vendrá.

-¿que? ¡Maldita mujer! ¡Me tendió una trampa! - Grito Grimmjow mientras Desenvainaba su Zanpakutō

-tranquilo Grimmjow-San esto no es una trampa. Orihime-chan te cito aquí porque ella me pidió el favor de darte algo para tu cumpleaños, así que tranquilo, ven conmigo y te mostraré lo que tengo para ti. -

Minutos más tarde estaba Grimmjow dentro de un gigai el cual era una réplica exacta sin su máscara y sin su agujero. El espada se encontraba en bóxer frente a una gran cantidad de ropa algo confuso y acompañado por Urahara.

\- ¿y bien Grimmjow-san? ¿Que deseas usar? Recuerda que Orihime-chan quiere invitarte a cenar, no elijas nada extraño por favor. - decía Urahara mientras escondía una risa pícara tras su abanico.

-lo sé! - Decía mientras revisaba la ropa y encontrando una chaqueta de cuero color rosa. - ¡es de la talla de la mujer! - Afirmo mientas la extendía frente a él para examinarla.

\- si lo deseas puedes llevarla para Orihime chan, estoy seguro que se pondrá muy feliz si se la llevas. - decía Urahara con desinterés

-¿por qué haces todo esto? Lo de gigai la ropa… ¡sé que no es por mí! ¿Acaso te quieres follar a la mujer? - Lo dijo seriamente mientas enmarcaba una ceja mirando fijamente al rubio de sombrero.

\- jijijiji Grimmjow-san, debo aceptar que Orihime-chan es una joven hermosa, pero créeme que mis intenciones no son esas, les debo mucho después de la guerra y de todos ella nunca me había pedido un favor, a diferencia de los otros chicos, así que cuando ella vino a mi pidiéndome esto… entenderás que no me pude negar, además tú fuiste de gran ayuda también, así que tómalo como gratitud de mi parte. -

.

.

.

Una hora más tarde el espada se encontraba frente a la puerta de la mujer preparado para tocar, cuando esta se abre y tras de ella se encontraba una hermosa peli naranja de ojos avellana, para sorpresa del espada se veía hoy más radiante que nunca y debía admitir que sexi también. con una gran y dulce sonrisa lo saludó parar luego de elogiar lo bien que Grimmjow lucia dejándolo pasar, el espada tenía unos tenis oscuros que se estaba retirando para poder pasar a la sala del apartamento y unos pantalones negros informales y una camisa color vino con sus primeros botones sin abrochar y una chaqueta de cuero negra y lo que más le sorprendió fue su cabello lo tenía peinado hacia abajo algo desordenado, al natural dándole un toque mucho más misterioso.

Orihime lo observaba con cierto rubor en sus mejillas, Grimmjow se giró acercándose a ella, invadiendo su espacio personal y depositando un beso en sus labios – ¿qué pasa mujer? ¿Porque estás rojas? ¿Estas enfermas? – él sabía perfectamente la razón de su sonrojo, pero amaba jugar a intimidarla.

-no, e-es so-solo que estas… m-muy apu-apues… - Fue interrumpida cuando vio que el espada le pasaba una bolsa de papel – mira mujer esto es para ti, el tipo del sombrero lo tenía en su tienda y me dejo traértelo. -

La peli naranja lo recibió algo sorprendida y cuando lo abrió la bolsa, sus ojos brillaron mientras se dibujaba una sonrisa en su rostro – ¡Grimmjow-san muchas gracias… esta hermosa! - dijo esto mientas mientras salto para abrazarlo por el cuello, el espada solo puedo soltarse de su agarre unos minutos después.

– mujer ya cálmate y ponte la chaqueta, ese vestido está muy revelador nunca te lo pones y ¿por qué justo hoy sí? - Le decía de brazos cruzados y frunciendo el ceño.

-perdón, es solo que la chaqueta es muy linda y bueno el vestido es porque quería guardarlo para una fecha especial y contigo, ya que tú me lo regalaste el día de mi cumpleaños. - lo decía con un brillo único en sus ojos.

El espada la miraba en silencio mientras estudiaba a la peli naranja, su cabello estaba recogido en una cola alta dejando uno que otro mechón de cabello caer a los lados de su rostro ligeramente maquillado y cuello, donde en la parte de atrás se anudaban las tiras que sostenía el vestido, que el mismo espada le mandó hacer en hueco mundo, era un hermosos vestido negro con unos estampado de flores rosa pálido, que hacían juego con sus zapatos y la chaqueta que el espada le trajo, con corte en A y con un escote profundo en su espalda y en la parte de adelante un ligero escote que dejaba ver el inicio de su cremosos y suaves pechos. fijándose un poco más el espada se dio cuenta que no estaba usando sostén y esto hizo que perdiera el control. se abalanzó sobre ella besándola de forma desesperada y mordiendo sus labios, la peli naranja se sentía aturdida por ese beso tan repentino, pero empezó a reír mientras trataba de seguir el ritmo del beso, por falta de aire se separaron y el espada algo agitado se acercó a su oído

-mujer quedémonos en casa. - decía mientras mordía ligeramente el lóbulo de su ojera y sus manos bajaban desde la cintura de la peli naranja hasta sus caderas apretandolas con fuerza mientras disfrutaba los ligeros gemidos que provenían de ella.

La mujer disfrutabas de las caricias del espada cuando sus palabras la hicieron volver a la realidad. alejándose del espada con el ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados. –tú me prometiste que íbamos a salir hoy, es tu cumpleaños y quiero que hoy hagamos algo diferente a lo de siempre. - lo decía mientras bajaba su rostro con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¡No sabía que te molestaba tanto que te folle!¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? - chasqueando la lengua y se giró dirigiéndose a la puerta puerta, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomó de la chaqueta haciéndolo girar 180 grados

-n-no es eso… e-es solo que es tu cumpleaños y quería darte algo especial, aparte de lo que siempre hacemos… y si me gusta hacer "eso" contigo es solo que quiero mostrarte algunas cosas del mundo humano. - el rostro de la peli naranja estaba completamente rojo al decir esas palabras.

* * *

Después de un tiempo, la relación del Espada Grimmjow y la humana Orihime ya era diferente. Al finalizar de la guerra sangrienta, el espada hacía visitas al mundo humano para ir a ver a la mujer con la excusa de "ayudarla a entrenar" pero en realidad solo le gustaba ir a molestarla un poco. Después de unas semanas y las frecuentes visitas a su apartamento, ocurrió el primer beso para Orihime y tal vez uno más para Grimmjow, pero ese beso termino en sexo salvaje que dejó a Orihime lastimada y no solo físicamente, ya que el espada no volvió en varios días haciendo que la peli naranja se sintiera tonta y estúpida al caer en el juego del espada. para Grimmjow solo fue una mujer más en su lista. pero después de un par de días fue a buscarla, quería verla otra vez, necesitaba verla de nuevo, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en ella, extrañaba recorrer con sus dedos el exquisito cuerpo de la mujer, el sabor de sus besos, el aroma de su cabello, oír como gemía su nombre mientras él marcaba cada rincón de su cuerpo como suyo, quería estar dentro de ella una vez más y aunque se sentía estúpido tenía que admitir que necesitaba esa mirada tan dulce e inocente que le regalo solo a él.

sin darse cuenta terminaron en una relación algo extraña, pero al fin y acabo una relación, de poco más de un año y medio. Grimmjow estaba rendido a los pies de la peli naranja, pero él jamás lo iba a aceptar. Desde el día que el espada tomó el cuerpo de la peli naranja y durante el tiempo que llevaban juntos, no tocaba a ninguna otra mujer, aunque no eran novios porque ellos jamás habían oficializado nada y todos estos encuentros eran siempre a escondidas porque a Grimmjow no le importaba oficializar una relación según él y a Orihime le daba miedo la reacción de sus amigos, sobre todo de un peli naranja y ojos cafés que ella amabas con locura o bueno eso era lo que ella creía, hasta que Grimmjow empezó a visitarla todas las noches, se quedaba con ella hasta el desayuno y luego el peli azul se regresaba al hueco mundo, era como la esposa que atendía a su esposo al llegar del trabajo, compartían la cama y a la mañana siguiente lo despacha a su trabajo con mucho amor. la peli naranja tenía sus sentimientos claros, ella se enamoró de Grimmjow y aunque no estaba orgullosa de su relación tan extraña e informal, se sentía amada y protegida en los brazos del espada todas las noches, ese era su secreto y el espada no quería ni necesitaba otra mujer que no fuera ella.

* * *

-Eso que comimos estaba bien mujer! ¿Lo puedes preparar? Me gustaría comerlo al desayuno algún día. - decía el espada mientras caminaba por las oscuras calles le karakura con la peli naranja a su lado.

-La verdad no Grimmjow-san, pero ¡te prometo que aprenderé! Me siento feliz porque te gusto la comida italiana, eso que comiste se llama pizza y lo que yo comí se llama lasaña, quería que comieras algo diferente a comida japonesa… espero algún día conocer Italia y comer toda su comida- lo decía mientras con sus manos trataba de hacer la forma de los platos con su mirada soñadora.

-Entiendo, igual creo que le hizo falta un poco wasabi - lo dijo con una sonrisa de lado y mirando de reojo a la peli naranja mientras ella posaba el dedo índice en su mentón y fruncía el ceño. el espada jamás lo admira, pero él era el fan # 1 de los gestos extraños de la mujer.

-Tienes razón…. - Decía ella quedando en silencio, hasta que salto y cambio el tema completamente.- ¿y si vamos a los juegos? - Tomando del brazo al espada lo arrastro hasta un local juegos y empezó a explicarle como matar a los zombies

Pasaron un par de horas. el espada quedó fascinado con los juegos y le pidió a la mujer ¿si podían tener uno y como se conseguía?, luego la peli naranja lo arrastro hasta una cabina fotográfica para tener unas fotos de recuerdo, al principio el espada se negó, pero al final cedió entrando a la cabina y tomándose las tan anheladas fotos para la mujer. pero la mágica velada acabó cuando un grupo de chicos empezaron a cortejar a la peli naranja muy valientemente frente a Grimmjow, haciendo que este casi perdiera el control y los matara a todos.

.

.

.

Camino a casa, el espada no dirigía palabra solo lo rodeaba un aura oscura estaba molesto, porque la mujer pidió disculpas en su nombre y lo obligo a salir del local abrazándolo y dándole besos en su mejilla, el sin más se fue con ella, tenía su ego muy herido ¿desde cuándo le hacía tanto caso a esa mujer?

Se sentía la tensión en el aire, la peli naranja decidió caminar en silencio a su lado y de vez en cuando lo miraba para darse cuenta que su ceño seguía muy pronunciado.

En casa el espada se sentó en el sofá frente al televisor apagado, recostó su cabeza hacia atrás cerrando sus ojos, la peli naranja solo lo miraba con impotencia y algo nerviosa.

-Y si vemos una película de zombies? Lo decía mientras revisaba algunas películas que tenía cerca al televisor

-Como quieras- es lo único que salió de los labios del espada en forma de susurro.

La peli naranja con una manta sobre su regazo se acomodó en el pecho de su amado, mientras veían la película que ella escogió y puso, el espada poco a poco se le fue bajando el enojo y se reía por lo bajo de la película y de ver a su peli naranja aterrada por los zombies, en el clímax de la película la peli naranja se cubrió la cara con la manta mientras temblaba como gelatina.

-Para qué pones esta película mujer, si no la vas a ver en la mejor parte- decía mientras reía y tiraba suavemente de la manta para descubrir la cara de la peli naranja.

-Es que me da mucho miedo… que tal un zombie nos quiera comer… me da mucho miedo los monstruos y más los zombies por que comen gente y estas muertos y caminan… ¡qué miedo! - decía ella temblando bajo su manta.

\- ¡Eres rara mujer! porque llevas un año follandote a un zombie: yo estoy muerto, camino y pues me como las almas de las personas… técnicamente eso me hace un zombie ¿no? Además, soy un monstruo dijo el espada algo herido por el anterior comentario de la mujer.

-¡No Grimmjow-san! tú no eres un monstruo, tu eres… diferente. - le decía la peli naranja abrazando al espada por la cintura. –y no digas esas cosas porque si llevamos haciendo "eso" durante un año y seis meses es porque… no eres un monstruo, al menos yo no te veo así...-

-Año y seis meses umm… ¡llevas bien las cuentas mujer!... Ahora si me vas a decir ¿porque te pusiste ese vestido hoy? Y ¿por qué no llevas sostén? Dime la verdad. - Le decía mientras disfrutaba el contacto del abrazo, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo levemente. se sentía un idiota por derretirse ante el tacto de la mujer, pero era muy agradable.

-Ya te dije, porque me lo regalaste en mi cumpleaños y el sostén… es porque la espalda está muy descubierta y al usar sostén se vería extraño… además imagine que te gustaría así.- Finalizó la peli naranja con su rostro totalmente rojo.

El espada sonrió de lado y apagando el televisor, tomo a la peli naranja en brazos llevándola a la habitación y posándola en la cama. Observó unos segundos sus enormes y brillantes ojos avellana, sus hermosas mejillas teñidas de rosa por la vergüenza y esos labios carnosos y suaves que sabían tan bien. El espada acarició suavemente esos labios con la yema de sus dedos mientras la peli naranja cerraba los ojos al tacto y suspirando sentía que ese toque tan suave la quemaba. el espada siguió sus caricias hasta la piel de su cuello, era suave y delicado. y cediendo a su necesidad de besarlo, con sus labios comenzó acariciaban suavemente la zona. mientras la peli naranja suspiraba derritiéndose al tacto, el espada lamió su cuello y al sentir su sabor su respiración se aceleró, necesitaba su piel era tan suave y sabia tan bien. esa mujer se veía tan hermosa entre sus brazos estaba fascinado al escuchar como la respiración de la mujer se acelera y trataba de decir algo. pero él mordió su cuello haciendo que su amada ahogara un grito mientras el espada hábilmente dibujaba ligeras ondas con la yema de los dedos en los muslos de su amada y subía su vestido, cuando sus manos estaban a punto de despojarla de sus delicados pantis…

-Espera Grimmjow-san.- La peli naranja se puso de pie asustando al espada, corriendo al baño tirando y la puerta con fuerza al cerrarla.

\- ¿pasa algo mujer? - Pregunto algo asombrado de lo sucedido. al no escuchar respuesta, se quitó la parte de arriba de su ropa quedando con los pantalones y se acostó en la cama mirando hacia el techo para perderse en sus pensamientos. _-Así que 1 año y seis meses… ¡no puedo creer he pasado tanto tiempo con esta mujer! Y cada día que pasa la deseo más… ¡mierda! ¿y que acabo de pasar? ¡Estaba acariciándola! ¡Ese no soy yo… yo no soy así! ¿Qué voy hacer? Necesito parar con esto pronto… soy un espada, un guerrero. ¿Por qué con esta mujer? Es una simple humana. Yo no debería estar aquí…-_

 **bueno este fue el primer capítulo corto y algo confuso creo... bueno en los siguientes capítulos se explicará brevemente con un poco más de detalle porque andan juntos... ¿como llego Hime a permitir esta "relación"? ¿qué pasó con los sentimientos de Hime hacia Ichigo? ¿donde esta Ichigo?**

 **y bueno la verdad llevo hasta el cap 10 en borrador, pero si quieren aportar alguna idea gustosisima la tomare en cuenta un abrazo.**

 **y no olvides dejar Review**

 **(** **no es que me paguen por eso XD. pero si puedo saber si les llama la** **atención** **la idea y si me pueden ayudar aportando algo mejor )**

.

.

.

y si llegaste hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer ;)


End file.
